


Harmonious Alliance

by DemonsPath



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsPath/pseuds/DemonsPath
Summary: Alec was tired of hating who he was, so he ran away.Or, Alec and Gabriel are besties, and Magnus is adorable when jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Before Clary, or BC, Alec had many times thought about running away, giving up his life in New York and never coming back. But then the responsibilities would catch up to him, and the guilt would eventually eat him, so he, being the coward he was, stayed.

Then, it was like the only time someone up there listened to his prayer and grant him his wish. The Clave called him in and assigned him a long mission somewhere far, far away from NYC. They, including his parents, felt that in order for him to grow into a leader of his own, he had to gain experience without his family or friends' help. He gladly accepted it, gladly to be far away from Jace, who was not only his parabatai, but also the one he currently thought to have a crush on; far away from Izzy, his beautiful and smart, but also so _so_ reckless, sister; far away from the expectation that his parents, his family, had put upon him. He was barely out of puberty for spirits' sake, he did not want to always feel like he forgot how to breathe. He never voiced his thoughts out loud, _could never_ voiced it out loud. Hence, he packed his clothes, his weapons, said goodbyes to his siblings, left and finally _,_ simply _breathe_.

Somewhere in his long mission, if he manage to found a trickster, then said trickster turned out to be an archangel, well, it was no fault of his. And, if along the way, they became friends, Loki became Gabriel, well, he really had no idea how it could happen. Gabriel was a breath of fresh air, though. He also help him to understand and accept who he was. That was one of the reason why Alec accepted their friendship, accepted that his life would become so much more crazy. At the end of the day, whatever happened to them, he would always point his finger at Gabriel (or Loki, or whatever his companion wanted to be called). Then again, because of Gabriel, Alec finally knew how big the world was, what it meant to be free. Free to be who he was, free from being the head who wore the crown, of being a brother, a son.

.

.

.

Alexander Lightwood reminded Gabriel of a younger version of Michael, who, before the responsibilities was not too much and the love for the father was not out of obligation, was a loving brother, a loving son. It almost hurt to look at the Alec before he met Gabriel, who taught him knew how to have fun, how to enjoy himself. Because sometimes, whenever Gabriel looked at him, he would always be reminded of what he once had, of what their family once was. A brother that cared so much he would give up everything to keep his family safe, a family that loved and protected its' own without reasons.

He did not mean to get attached, but at the time he was afraid Alec would turn into a second Michael. What if there would be a second generation, a second version of his family with an older who would always follow the rules, a younger brother who would betray, and a younger sibling who would hide away?

Alec was a beautiful soul, nonetheless. He cared so much, so much so that Gabriel just wanted to shove all of his magic-jumbo into the Lightwood being so that he could understand him a little better. To understand how, after all of the reckless and hurtful things his family had done and said, not once, _once_ did Alec felt the need to abandon them. He was also felt the need to strangle said family, seriously. Alec, even with all the rules he sometimes spouted out, was a precious nephilim of Gabriel (that's right, he claimed him). He also would like to have talk with Raziel again someday, just to have another someone simply being there for the nephilim. He was also like to see the look on everyone's face when they knew who Alec guardian angel was, he was a trickster after all and messing with mortals, humans (and sometimes nephilims) had always been his favorite hobby.

Granting, Michael had never had any feeling for Lucifer other than brotherly love, so that was something different. However, Gabriel was positive that, because Alec had never had any close contact with other than his family member, Jace was the only person who was closest to him to have a crush on. With that theory, Gabriel brought Alec out into bars whenever he could. He kidnapped the nephilim to bars, to places that were not much crowded, but still had enough people to interact. So far, the result had been great. Alec had become more relaxed, still paranoid (but then, it was an occupational hazard, with him being a Shadowhunter and all), but more open with his sexuality. And if somewhere along the way, his dear nephilim turned out to be a completely seductive monster, but was too dense to notice his effect on other people, leaving broken hearts behind, well, Gabriel was all too proudly to take all the responsibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel is Gabriel, and Alec is just done.
> 
> Take before the group summon the demon to take Clary's memory back, but still have already met Magnus.

"You li~ke him!" A voice sang.

"Hello, Gabriel."

Alec was tired (it seems that it was a continuous thing whenever being around his family. He loved them, he _really_ did, but it was also _so_ straining to be constantly took the blamed each and every time one of them being stupid or reckless with their action). And with this? With Jace brought the redhead – _Clary Fray_ , his mind supplied – into HQ without asking his permission first, without announcing to anyone first. Who did Jace think will take the blame when the Clave hear about this!? Him! Alexander Lightwood! Because he was the _eldest_ , the one with _responsibility_! Then again, Jace never thought about him, never thought about what he would face every time he takes a thoughtless action.

The crush that he once had for his parapatai had wholly gone. He would always love him, but now it was just familial love (and didn't _that_ feel gratifying. When he realized he no longer looked at Jace like he was the sun and the moon, he was so relieved that he could almost jumped around dancing naked). But even then, even when he no longer _in love_ with Jace, it was still hurtful. It was hurtful because Jace had not trust _him_ – _Alec, his parapatai –_ enough to tell him about Clary, about what was going on, about the situation. He just up and left and rescued the girl without saying a word to him. Would 'Hey Alec, I met this girl, and I think she is in danger so we have to help her' or some similar statements as such be so much to _ask_?

Sighing, Alec turned to the voice which had become so familiar, and gave its owner a genuine smile. Gabriel always visited him at whatever time he detected Alec felt drained or unhappy (which was _almost_ every week), and for that Alec was _grateful_.

"Not going to deny it, Lexy? ~ "

"Don't call me that. And no, I _am_ attracted to him. Magnus…Magnus is amazing."

Hanging around with Gabriel all this years had helped him grown out of his shyness about his sexuality so he no longer felt guilty about admitting it. Plus, Magnus is really _amazing_ and _wonderful_ (and glittery, too). Alec felt like there were not enough word to describe Magnus Bane.

Gabriel hummed. There was this glint in his eyes that made Alec felt wary. This was the face that Gabriel usually made whenever he thought of something mischievous that would either make him want to run away or wish they have never met.

"Your souls are in sync with each other, you know"

Alec's eyes opened in shock. _What!?_

"Yes, I believe the mortal term for it is that you guys are 'soulmates'. Good for you, mate!"

"What!?"

"Uh-huh, attracted to each other on first sight? Can't take your eyes off each other when both of you are in the same room? Haven't talked much, but still feel like you understand each other? The signs are all there, bro! And you score big, too! The High Warlock of Brooklyn!"

Alec felt like all the blood had left his face. This was not happening! It was one thing feeling attracted to a warlock, it was another thing _knowing_ you are destined to be with one.

"Although…"

"…What?"

"His energy feels familiar. And not all 'demon-y', too."

Alec blinked. "So he's not a warlock?"

"Hmm, not exactly _not_ a warlock, but not a _completely_ one either."

"…what?" He could feel a headache beginning to grow if the conversation keep going.

Gabriel looked seriously at him at a moment. But when Alec blinked his eyes, his whole manner had changed back. If he didn't know any better, he would say he has been imagining it (but he _did)_. Nonetheless, if Gabriel did not want to tell him, it's either he would tell Alec later or he deemed the information was not for Alec to use. Either way, Alec trusted Gabriel decision.

"Never you mind your pretty little nephilim head with ~" – Gabriel said cheerfully – "How about we ditched this depressing place and go somewhere fun, eh mate?"

As he said that, Gabriel flicked his hand and Alec somehow found himself in Hawaii. Feeling his headache keep going to grow, he simply sighed and let Gabriel 'kidnapped' him. He was no match for a hyperactive archangel after all, best to enjoy the opportunity.


End file.
